dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenton family
The only family that is known in the episode of Danny Phantom. Danny and Jazz have their parents as the ghost hunters and they tried their best to fit in their school. Even though they are sometimes ignorant, their love of the family is far greater then we ever know. The Family Madeline "Maddie" Fenton- The mother of the Fenton family. Maddie is very intelligent and loves her family very dearly. She and Danny were very close when he was little. Also Maddie can cook but sometimes most of her food were being brought alive by Jack experimenting most on about Ectoplasm energy and how it will save the bill of the home. Also Maddie has the advantage to persuade her husband, Jack by saying that she will give him a cookie or a fudge if he does what she said. Jack Fenton- The father of the Fenton family. He is overly obsessed on about catching ghost, experiment on it, and rip them apart molecule by molecule. He may not be a brawn but he is overly smart like his wife and it is also no wonder that he can make things like Fenton Thermos. Jack tends to favor Jazz and calls her 'Jazzrincess'. Jack may be smart but he had a lousy shot and sometimes can be random at most of the time like he is the clown of his family. He likes fudge and sometimes can do anything for it too. Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton- The daughter and the eldest of the Fenton family. Unlike her parents, she believed to be the sane one and more matured one since she was embarrassed of her family's job. She loved her family but she really wished that sometimes they were a bit normal. She took care of Danny when their parents were too busy with their work and is over-protective of him. She even tried to reason with her parents that they should Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom- The youngest and the main character of the group. Danny is what you would say the average teenage boy who has weird parents, over-protective sister, and has only two friends (also he is the bottom of the chain known as a 'geek') at Casper High. Danny is very warm-hearted and sometimes childish, but he can act mature when ever he wanted to (which is rarely). Once his parents had created the Fenton Portal and gained ghost powers from the accident, Danny had to keep his powers a secret from his family that he's a half-ghost. Only his sister knew about it (in My Brother's Keeper.) History Jack and Maddie met each other somewhere in college (with Vlad) and became friends with their same interest, Ghosts. They studied ghost for the rest of their college years and with many of their ghost's theories, they decided to make a Ghost Portal that will open to another dimension known as Ghost Zone. With help of Vlad Masters, they hit it off quickly, and it took almost days to complete the prototype of it and with a lot of research and proper calculation they decided to operate it. Unfortunately, Maddie realized the calculations were wrong, and Vlad felt a bad vibe about the proto-portal but despite their effort, Jack didn't hear them and just plucked the plug on, which almost killed Vlad and gave him ecto-acne, and was send to the hospital never to be seen again. Both Jack and Maddie felt terrible after the accident and decided to put their big project on hold until they sure felt ready to open it. Soon after the graduation, they married soon after. After their few years of marriage, Maddie became pregnant and had given birth to Jasmine Fenton, who Jack had picked the name for. They raised Jazz for two years until Maddie felt ready to give birth to a second one and gotten pregnant again, thus giving birth to Danny. They raised their kids for few years until they decided to go back to their ghost hunting work (Jazz was 10 and Danny was 8) and worked on most of their product on anti-ghosts. They even worked on their Ghost Portal project for years which almost took them 6 years to finish. After their hard work, Danny, now 14, grew interested on their big and now complete portal and when his parents plugged it on, it didn't work. The parents grew sad, now knowing their hard work had gone down to drain and left the portal. Danny felt bad about his parents and decided to help (with his friend's persuasion and Sam's moving words 'what else will go wrong?') them by investigating their portal. Long story, short: Danny accidentally pressed the 'on' button and the portal worked, giving Danny the power no human can possess. Relationships with each other The Fenton family, before the Ghost Portal, they are the tight patch and always tells each other secrets, share their family love each other and were even closer than any other family in the Amity Park. But after the Portal was opened, Danny began to distant himself with his family and always comes home late after curfew with cuts and bruises. Jazz began to get far over-protective of him and said that her parents needed to be more closer with Danny. Maddie tries to figure out why her little boy wasn't sharing his secrets but brushed it off that it was just a teenager phase but grew more worried that Danny is keeping a deeper secret than she thought. The family was almost breaking apart of Danny and Jazz keeping a secret that Danny's a half-ghost but they began to mend together after 'Phantom Planet' when Danny's secret was known. After that, they were closer than ever. Funny part of this family; even though Jazz and Danny are not huge fans of having parents as ghost hunters they sometimes wear their family hazmat suits (Danny in his ghost form, Jazz from Maternal Instinct, Danny and Jazz(?) in orange hazmat in Pirate Radio) and strangely they might even share their interests on ghosts despite their different interests. And also they really don't seem to mind about wearing the hazmat suits (probably runs in the family) Relationships with other people Sam Manson Sam is one of Danny's best friends. She was the one who persuaded Danny to get inside and explore the Fenton Ghost Portal. Sam's family is very rich but chooses to keep it a secret from the people she knew excluding Danny and Tucker, for people to like her for who she is, and not because of her wealthy lifestyle. She views the Fentons as a second and fun family that any friend can have. In one point in time, she thought that having parents who hunt ghosts is cool, which Danny completely disagrees with. She and Danny have a special relationship with one another, not just as friends, but also "love interests". As of the last episode of the DP series, "Phantom Planet," Sam and Danny's "best friend" relationship has progressed and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Danny and Sam share 2 kisses in the last episode and 2 "fake out-make outs" in the whole series ("Shades of Gray" and "Memory Blank"). People in the series share the same idea that Sam and Danny are a couple and they both deny it, oblivious for their true feeling for one another. They both share a "psychic" connection." This is revealed when Danny and Sam have the same dream in the episode, "Frightmare". Tucker Foley A childhood friend of Danny and Jazz. He too knew about Danny's secret and like Jazz, he's smart and relies mostly on technology. He is almost like a fourth child to the Fenton Family and everyday invites himself in. He lives in the same neighborhood with Danny but viewed Danny's family as fun and sometimes freaky. He even thought ghost hunting is creepy but still cool. Vlad Masters An old friend of Maddie and Jack back in the college and thanks to the blubbering idiot (Jack) he was given the ecto-acne and stayed in the hospital for many years before he realized that he had ghost powers. He hated Jack, loved Maddie, and wanted Danny to be his son. The Fenton family didn't know about him, (mostly Danny and Jazz didn't know that they are friends with each other.) but Sam and Tucker were surprised that the Fenton Family is being a friend with the most famous and powerful billionaire. But then Danny knew of what Vlad's true intentions were and hated him to guts ("Dubye Vlad! And as a single guy in your forties might I suggest internet dating... or a cat?!" To which Vlad replies: "I. WILL NOT. GET. A CAT!") in [http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Bitter_Reunions Bitter Reunions] , soon Maddie had figured out that Vlad had still few hots on her in'' [http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Maternal_Instinct ''Maternal Instinct]'' , then Jazz learned of him once she visited him for the undercover in [http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Weapons '''Secret Weapons'], and finally Jack later had found out that Vlad is not who he was in [http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Planet Phantom Planet], even leaving him in outer space, feeling that, no matter what Vlad does for him, he will never forget his betrayal. Sam and Tucker's Parents It is not clear of what their relationships with the other parents are but Sam's parents, Pamela and Jeremy were not too fond of Danny's parents and viewed them as 'bad influence'. Jack and Maddie were offended of their insult in Hazmat suits and somehow proved them that Hazmat can be helpful (in Control Freaks) and Maddie yelled them to see if they still have problems with Hazmat suits, in which Sam's parents had now learned in their own way to never mess with the Fenton family. They don't know much about the Fenton Family but they sometimes put their differences aside to work together. It is not clear whether they actually respected the Fentons or still bitter because their daughter is still friends with Danny. As for Tucker's parents, since Danny and Tucker are the childhood friends, it is clear that Tucker's and Danny's parents are friends. They really don't mind having Danny and Tuckers as friends but they are really worried of their son might get hurt by Fenton's inventions and such sort. Ghosts Other ghosts like Ember McLain, Skulker, Box Ghosts, and etc. they always aimed for the youngest member of the Fenton family, Danny bacuse he's a) a half-ghost, b) his parents always missed finding them and sometimes just can't figure it out that it was Danny that they were aiming for and c) their only way out of Ghost Zone is going through the Ghost Portal in Fenton Works. But thanks for Danny being a ghost, they actually have a chance to meet most of the ghosts. (most were personal to Danny like Skulker, He only hunts for Danny but never his parents.) Dark Danny Probably one of the worst enemy of Danny that had brought a huge impact in the family (Unknown to the parents. but mostly to Jazz and Danny.) Unlike any other ghosts that wished to destroy Danny and rule the world (or Amity Park if they want to get technical.) He is hell bent on destroying Danny's family and making him evil. But thanks to Clockwork and going to the alternate future Danny learned to never become evil and protect his family and friends at all cost. Trivia *Like Tucker and Sam, some members of the Fenton family (besides Danny) were in almost every episode of the entire series. *Maddie and Jack usually don't wear normal clothes until they were invited to a party or to a dance, so it is a wonder of why they still wear their jumpsuits almost 24/7. This is most likely because ectoplasm is a hazardous material. *Jack and Maddie may be smart, but they still didn't piece together that Danny is the half-ghost with their weapons aiming at him until Phantom Planet. In "The Ultimate Enemy," Dark Danny, Danny's evil, future counterpart, made fun of them because they couldn't piece together that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person. *Jack and Maddie even thought that Jazz was a ghost (who was not amused), and even though they are parents, they got a good scolding from their daughter. *Danny is more like his parents than Jazz. *Throughout the series, Jack is the only member of the Fenton family who has referred to Danny as "Daniel" (Eye For an Eye). Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans